Gaz x Reader Pizza Games
by CherryCoke137
Summary: It was a usual Saturday night at Bloaty's Pizza when... well, it's never a normal night there. Read it and see what happens! Dislaimer: Invader Zim doesn't belong to me; It belongs to Jhonen Vasquez.


"Ha! I am the best at this game!" You said, doing a celebratory dance. You had been playing Vampire Piggy Hunter for years and couldn't wait for the third Game Slave to come out next month. It was one of your favorite games ever since you started to play. Whenever you got the chance, you came to Bloaty's Pizza just to play the arcade version. Even though you had your own portable Game Slave, you just had to beat the person with the highest score. 'GAZ' had over three thousand piggies slayed.

"Huh. I don't think so." You turned around to see a purple-haired girl standing behind you with her hands on her hips. You remember seeing her many times before, but she usually just bought her pizza and left, completely ignoring the rest of the world.

You smiled, raising an eyebrow. "Oh yeah? Well, I bet I can show you some of my special skills at this game."

She stood next to you, grabbing a controller. "Whatever. Just don't run home crying when I destroy you."

…

Although it was a good match that had lasted for almost fifteen minutes, you were still completely outmatched. You had over two hundred piggies slayed, which was close to your usual score.

"I guess I win." She said with a small, smug smile.

"Pfft. You only won by three hundred piggies. Besides," You tried to look for an excuse for your loss. "My arm got tired."

"Whatever. My high score is over three thousand, anyway."

"Well," You blush from embarrassment. "I've only started playing this game because the other controls were broken."

"That or the controls have old cheese on them."

You chuckled. "Yeah, that sucks; and this is one of my favorite places to go."

"Tell me about it."

A bell rang.

"Your pepperoni with extra cheese is ready, little girl!"

"I guess I'll see you around, then." She said.

"Bye." You waved. You wished the conversation wouldn't have to end so soon, but your order was almost up as well. You decided to continue playing the game before then.

*Slam*

"What do you mean 12.99 for a pizza!?"

"Aah! I'm sorry!"

"I paid for my pizza fair and square, and *slam* this *slam* is *slam* how *slam* you treat me!?"

What is going on?

You looked around to see the girl slamming her fists on the counter, gritting her teeth in anger.

"I'm sorry, but you have to leave!"

She jumped on the table and grabbed the cashier by the collar of his shirt. "Look; GameStastz is only going to show the Game Slave 3 preview _**once**_ before the game comes out. How am I going to watch it without my pizza!?"

"I'm sorry, but I can't help you!" He said, obviously terrified.

She growled, tossing him to the floor before leaving.

Another bell rang.

"Here's your pizza. We're sorry for the holdup." The lady cashier said as you went to the counter. "Uh… yeah, that's okay." You went in your pocket and took your money out. "What was that about?" You said to yourself. "Well, since the Game Slave 3 event is happening tonight, we decided to double the prices on the pizza." "That is so unfair!" You said, annoyed. "Look, do you want the pizza or not? I don't have all day." You rolled your eyes and stormed out. You didn't have enough money for a pizza, and getting one meant that you were going to get ripped-off, anyway.

"Those stupid, dirty jerks!"

"Hm?"

You turned to see the girl sitting on a bench outside the store.

"They will pay!"

You sat next to her. "Why would they rip people off like that?" You folded your arms. "It's the opposite of customer service."

She growled. "I only had enough money to buy _**one**_ pizza. How am I going to watch the premier, now?"

"Same here; I didn't even _know_ about the preview until I heard you mention it."

She raised an eyebrow. "Are you _**sure**_ you're a true fan?" You could barely hear the humor in her voice behind the extreme anger.

"Heck yeah! I've been playing Game Slave since I was six."

"Six? Huh; you don't play like it."

You smiled, folding your arms. "How about you?"

"I was the first person in line to buy the game."

"Wow, really!?"

"Yeah." She clenched her fists. "But now, I'll miss the first preview because of this. They won't show it again until the game comes out."

You couldn't help but feel bad for her. Every time she came here, she always sat quietly, waiting for her pizza while playing her Game Slave. Once a year, she would arrive with (who you assumed were) her father and brother, and she always seemed so happy when she was spending time with her family and eating pizza. This place was probably very special to her, just as it was to you.

When your family first moved into town, Bloaty's Pizza was the very first place you came to get pizza. You were amazed by how many games there were, including Game Slave 1 and 2. Ever since then, you've decided that this was one of the best pizza places ever (despite the creepy animatronics, the sticky cheese on the seats, and the noisy children running around the place).

"Hey… you said that you only had enough money to buy _one_ pizza, right?"

"Yeah…why?"

"If we put our money together, we can split the pizza and go to your house to watch the premier."

"That… doesn't sound _so_ bad." She shrugged. "I guess we can do that."

You stood up. "I'll go and get the pizza. We don't want anyone ending up in the hospital."

"Fine." She said, giving you her half.

After talking with the same traumatized cashier that the girl had beaten up, you bought the pizza and went outside.

"The pizza had arrived!" You said proudly, smiling at her.

"Great." She grabbed your arm, practically dragging you along. "Let's hurry before we miss any of it."

When you got to her house, she slammed the door open and rushed to get the remote. You closed the door as she turned the TV on.

"What!?" She said, squeezing the remote.

"What's wrong?" You asked.

"We're fifteen minutes early. The show doesn't start until 7:00."

"Hmm... that should be enough time." You pulled your portable Game Slave from you pocket. "Let's have a rematch!" You said dramatically.

She smiled and shrugged. "Alright."

 _ **Dun Dun Dun!**_

 _Epilogue_ …

Fourteen minutes later, your scores were almost tied. You were only beating her by one point. You had used all of your tricks and skills to get you this far. After all, you were a lot better at this than you were at playing the arcade version.

"It looks like I've got you!" You said, smiling with confidence.

"Hmm…"

 _ **POWERUP ACTIVATED!**_

"Huh!?" You had never heard of that when you played the game before. It must have been…

You gasped. "The secret move! How did you-!?"

 _ **FOUR THOUSAND PIGGIES SLAVED! YOU WIN!**_

"By the way, the name's Gaz."


End file.
